Juubi Naruto
by Juubi's father
Summary: The Juubi was the protector of worlds, when multiple worlds are in eed of his help he split himself into threes; his Ki went to Goku, his Reiatsu went to Ichigo, and his will power and body went to Naruto. after fusing back together with naruto in the driver seat he goes to another realm to to stop the Akatsuki again without the casualties Naruto/Harem


**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

"**Tsunade" Demon/God**

"Orochimaru" Characters Dialogs

"_Jiraiya" Character Thoughts_

_**Story Start: **_

_**Akatsuki HQ**_

Madara, Obito, and Sasuke were looking on in anticipation, as they started to extract the Kyuubi from 21 year old Naruto Uzumaki the last member of the Shinobi Alliance.

"Yes! Soon the sealing will be complete, and the world will belong to the Uchiha Clan!" said Madara

"_In the end your son failed sensei, you should've protected Rin." _thought Obito

"_Well dobe I finally got my revenge against the leaf, and now the Uchiha clan will take what's should've been ours from the beginning of time." _thought Sasuke arrogantly.

They started the process the Demon Statue started to act up and the dragons turned Golden and then Naruto's body started breaking apart shocking the Uchiha's. When the last of Naruto's body broke down a flash originated from the statue.

_**Unknown Location **_

Three bodies were laying face down in the ground. One had black hair that had 7 spikes pointed in different directions wearing a orange gi with an blue undershirt. He wore baggy orange pants, and a pair of blue combat boots. He was Son Goku he just got finished fighting the Shadow Dragons.

Another had orange hair that fell over his eyes(Dangai), he wore a black shihakusho with a black katana with a long chain attached to the hilt wrapped around his arm. He was Ichigo Kurosaki and he just got done fighting Aizen.

And last the last one had spiky blond hair that was in a ponytail with shoulder length bangs (Minato's Hairstyle with a Itachi length ponytail), and the names of his parents tattooed on his arm. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he's currently near death.

"_Groan…w-where am I…?" _they thought getting up looking at each other.

"W-who are you?" they said together. Before they took a deep breath.

"I'm Goku"

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Ichigo" they introduced "Where are we." Ichigo asked.

"**You guys are in Limbo." **said a voice causing them to look around, before they saw a pair of eyes looking at them. In the shadows the eyes to Naruto looked like a fusion of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. When the man came out they were shocked, as he looked just like Naruto only taller and gave off an aura of power that made then shiver.

"W-who are you? And why do you look like me?" asked Naruto trembling.

"**I am the Juubi, the god of Time/Space and Demons." **he introduced causing there eyes to widen **"The reason you are all here, is because you all are pieces of me, and it's time we became one again." **he said shocking them further

"W-what do you mean, we are pieces of you?" asked Ichigo.

"**When your worlds were created, Kami needed someone to protect the worlds. So she sent me, I sent my Ki to Goku's world, My Reiatsu to Ichigo's world, and I went to Naruto's world here, and had the Sage split my youki creating the biju and my body that he attempted to seal into the moon he created. My will and body chose Naruto, you guys inherited pieces of me, and your worlds are at peace. Except for you Naruto your world will be destroyed. Because of the way it's people treated each other the realm will be used to create another world, but before that we will become one and finish the Uchiha clan off and take anything that may be of use." **he explained not giving them a choice he started the ritual and they all started glowing before they fused together a flash of light and the light faded to show Naruto standing there with a few changes he now had Ichigo's hairstyle but kept his blond hair and he was wearing Goku's outfit and Tensa Zangetsu strapped to his hip.

"Wow I feel incredible it seems he had a memory bank in here that memorized all of Ichigo's and Goku's enemies attacks cool. So Kami is my wife huh, I'll meet up with her later on. It also seems that because I'm his will I get to stay in control of the body great after I'm done with this I'll go to a different dimension to see if I can help out there but first lets go kill the temes **Kamui**." said Naruto before he vanished back to the Akatsuki base.

_**Akatsuki HQ**_

A pillar of Chakra shot into the air reaching the moon. As a shadow could be seen in the middle when the pillar subsided there standing in the crater was a humongous golden furred ten tail wolf with red streaks through out it's fur and a fusion of the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan.

Madara, Sasuke and Obito seeing there chance all used there Sharingan to force it to submit to their will. The wolf felling something trying to control it, flared its youki throwing off the mental attack creating a shockwave that threw the Uchiha's back. When the Uchiha's got up, they looked at the wolf who they saw had a glazed look in it's eye before it roared and killer intent flooded the area while the wolf started to shrink, and become more human like. When it was finished there in the crater stood the new Naruto shocking the Uchiha's.

"_I don't have time for these bastards. I need to get out of here, and get those scrolls." _thought Naruto. Before he placed his hands in a cross seal and 25 clones popped into existence.

" Damn! More chakra control exercises…sigh you guys go to any village, and take any scrolls you find money as well." he explained before the clones vanished in groups of 5 and he turned his attention to the bastards who ruined his life.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?" shouted Obito while Madara, and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No. I don't really, but I do know what I'm about to do right now. I'm going to kill the bastards that killed my friends and destroyed my home." Naruto said "And you Obito, I'm going to make you wish you killed me that night when you took me hostage 21 years ago." he explained before he appeared in front of Sasuke shoving his fist through Sasuke's chest shocking them. "And you Sasuke, I should've did this the moment you left the village." he said before charging a ki blast.

Madara and Obito watched in shock as Sasuke's body starting swelling up before his body exploded in a shower of blood.

Naruto then focused chakra into his hand and a Rasengan Shuriken formed he threw the attack and it struck faster then Obito attended and his screams were drowned out by the screeching of the attack. Madara went through hand seals before he called out

"**Wood Release: Secrete Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees" **he shouted and a dense forest of trees appeared and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto seeing the trees with his dojutsu used Shunpo to dodge out of the way he then appeared in the air and narrowed his eyes at Madara's form and he decided to use a technique the memories Goku had shown him. Pointing a finger in the sky, Naruto focused Ki a spark appeared then a marble sized ball of fire appeared then it grew to the size of the moon he then shot the attack at Madara who turned to see the large fireball heading his way. Naruto vanished again and appeared in front of Madara and snatched his eye out of the socket and vanished again as soon as the blast hit.

**BOOM! **

The fireball carved it's way into the planets crust Naruto. Using Kamui to send the attack away, sensing 20 of his clones disperse telling him that they were finished and he vanished using Hiraishin.

_**Valley of the End**_

Naruto appeared in front of his 5 clones to see them each holding a scroll that was labeled Money, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Genjutsu taking the scrolls Naruto sealed them into the tattoos of his wives. Before using his youki to create him a Jonin uniform with a Kakashi Style mask and a Crimson trench coat. He focused and pictured Kami's court and he vanished in a white flash.

_**Kami's Court **_

Currently standing in the throne room was women wearing a white kimono that showed the cleavage of her J cup breast, her silver hair reaching down to her plump rear. She was Kami the Goddess of Light. She was currently looking into the distance when a white flash appeared and she tackled Naruto to the ground and pulled him into a kiss.

Naruto chuckled after he pulled back from the kiss his memories of the time he spent with Kami coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I missed you to Kami-chan" said Naruto

"**I'm sorry that you had to split yourself up for the prophecy to happen." **apologized Kami

"Hey none of that, I told you I understood don't feel guilty about It." he said seeing her nod. "I'll be here for about 4 years then I'm going to another dimension so let's make the time we have together count." he said smiling before he carried Kami to her bedroom and proceeded to help her relive centuries worth of stress.

_**4½ years later **_

Naruto Uzumaki jumped through the trees trying to catch back up with Sasuke Uchiha, they had just fought at the valley of the end and he was knocked unconscious for a minute as soon as he got up he chased after Sasuke again.

"SASUKE!" he shouted as he started to force chakra from Kyuubi to speed up. "Sakura-chan I promised that I'll urkkk!" he was knocked from his thoughts as he was closed lined flying back through a couple of trees, he looked up he saw a older version of himself causing his eyes to widen

"Hello little me, what's your rush?" his counterpart asked, struggling to get up Naruto grunted in pain

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Canon Naruto asked as he managed to stand up

"I'm you, but from another Dimension." Juubi Naruto said

"W-what?" CNaruto asked shock, before he shook his head as an idea came to mind. "Later, I need your help if you really are me, then help me bring back Sasuke." CNaruto said

"Not a chance in your life kid." came JNaruto's immediate reply "You need to grow up. Why do you want to bring him back anyway?"

"Because he's like a brother to me!" CNaruto yelled

"So brothers shove lightning infused hands through each others chest?" JNaruto asked causing CNaruto to pause "Thought so. Listen give up on the Uchiha, you have bigger problems then worrying about some emo." JNaruto said

"Never!" CNaruto yelled causing JNaruto to sigh

"_Well I'm lucky that I'm not needed in another dimension, so I can kill this idiot and take his place, and give Kami those harem sisters she wanted." _JNaruto thought "Is that your final decision?" he asked

"Yes! I'll nev-" he didn't get the chance to finish as pain erupted from his stomach and chest looking down he saw that a chain that looked like it was made of chakra was through his chest and his counterparts hand was dragging out two red orbs and a golden one the size of marbles. The chain came out of his chest as he fell and he looked up to see his double was looking at the orbs smirking

"You're an idiot. I bet if you tried to befriend Kyuubi he would've helped you out in life, maybe even would've told you about our parents." JNaruto said as he absorbed the orbs as their memories filtered in. when the last memory hit he looked down to see his counterpart was already dead. Activating his Juubigan Naruto set the body on fire with Amaterasu. Shifting his form to that of his counterparts Naruto headed to Konoha

_**Konohagakure**_

Tsunade and the Rookies along with Kakashi were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to return. They looked up to see Naruto walking by himself causing Kakashi and Tsunade to look at him sadly, Sakura with Ino ran up to Naruto as the others watched

"Naruto your back where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"He got away." Naruto said simply causing her eyes to widen before she narrowed them at Naruto in anger

"You baka! I asked you for one thing and you couldn't do it! Your such a idiot no one even likes you so why don't you go away you demon!" Sakura yelled as everyone's eyes widen except Ino who nodded in agreement

"You done?" Naruto asked as he yawned causing everyone to turn to him in shock "The Uchiha got away, your precious golden boy is now a missing nin of Konoha for abandoning the village, to join an S-rank criminal who might I add is also wanted for the Sandaime's murder. But no worries as my rightful duty as a Shinobi of Konoha I'll bring you his carcass the next time I see him." Naruto said smirking while everyone eyes widen again

"W-what? But Sasuke-kun is like a brother to you!" Sakura shouted, mentally smirking thinking she had him

"Wrong" Naruto said causing Sakura to look at him shocked again "Explain to me why would I want to be brothers with an _Uchiha_" everyone noticed how he said Uchiha with so much hatred and venom that they flinched "An Uchiha is responsible for my parents deaths, an Uchiha is responsible for a condition that my mother and me along with Tsunade-chan's grandmother share. Which I'm sure you know about after all that whore of a mother has such a big mouth that an Akimichi can jump into." Naruto said while Tsunade's and Kakashi along with the Jonin and council came to listen looked shocked

"At least I know my parents!" Sakura shouted in rage

"Oh I know exactly who my parents are." Naruto said as he made two shadow clones who transformed into Minato and Kushina further shocking those watching "Now look at them and look at me, and you would see that while I have my fathers looks, I got my mothers face and skin complexion." Naruto said before a chakra chain burst from his chest and wrapped around Sakura while the older nin were frozen at what they were seeing "Your mother is nothing but a whore, who wants power, power she can not have. Which is why she hates my mother for getting with my dad. She has slept with the civilian council members so that she can stay in power on the civilian council, which is why you don't know who you father is hence why you have your mothers last name." Naruto said as tears dropped from Sakura's face as the chain dropped her and Naruto walked pass her while the clones dispersed , coming to a stop before Tsunade Naruto said

"Mission Failed Hokage-sama, the fagget ass Uchiha got away, next time I see him I'll bring back his eyes or his whole dead body hime." Naruto reported while Tsunade smiled at him

"_He hasn't called me baa-chan since he got here, I like this change." _she thought "Thank you Naruto-kun meet me in my office in a hour please." Tsunade said as she shunshin to her office with Naruto leaving ignoring the people still looking at him in shock.

As Naruto walked away, he went into his counterparts apartment were he proceeded to burn all the jumpsuits, before using his youki to make him some clothes of his own, he wore green and blue Saiyan armor with black pants and red wrist bands that came up to his forearm along with steel capped boots (Think Bardock)

Looking himself over Naruto walked to the Hokage's tower

Hokage Tower

Naruto arrived to se Jiraiya and Tsunade were waiting for him.

"Hello gaki you've been busy." Jiraiya said

"Cut the crap old man, you're here because your both suspicious of my new attitude." Naruto said causing their eyes to widen "Don't look so shocked, I was going to tell you both about me anyway." Naruto said

"Tell us what?" Tsunade asked

"I'm Naruto but I'm from a different dimension." Naruto said causing their eyes to widen again "In my world I grew up knowing who my parents were after they died, Tsunade you raised me as your own son, but as I grew older things started to change." Naruto said

"Like what?" she asked

"Well for one you saw me as a son, then a brother, then a lover." Naruto said causing her eyes to widen Jiraiya listened and watched as Naruto took out a photo and gave it to Tsunade

Looking at the photo Tsunade saw that it was her, Naruto, and baby girl with both of their features

"That was are first born daughter." Naruto said

"H-how?"

"You are a Uzumaki Tsunade. Your grandmother was the Kyuubi Jinchurriki, although she had a different seal some of Kyuubi's chakra did get passed down to your father. You have some of the Kyuubi's chakra making you immune to the corrosive nature of it. I used the chakra to make you younger again, and took you as my first wife." Naruto said before he went on to tell them about the 4th great Shinobi war, and how Jiraiya died, along with how Madara, Obito, and Sasuke launched a attack that killed everyone while he was unconscious from chakra exhaustion from training with the Kyuubi.

"Wow. But wait what happened to our Naruto?" Jiraiya asked after listening to the story not sensing any lies

"Killed him." Naruto said simply

"WHAT?!" they yelled

"He would've gave his life away to bring the Uchiha back, totally forgetting about the Akatsuki that is after him. It's better that I killed him." Naruto said "And you saw how Sakura reacted, he would've been devastated, and if he would've brought the Uchiha back unconscious, she would've reacted worse and he would be getting banished by now." he finished as Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded even if they didn't like it.

"So what will you do here?" Jiraiya asked

"Bring peace, and take mates to fill up the goddess council." Naruto replied

"What do you mean fill up the goddess council?" Tsunade asked

"Me and Kami are the only Shinto's, all other gods and goddesses are only techniques we created. The mates that I take will be given a position." Naruto explained before he turned to Tsunade "I know that you aren't my Tsunade, but I would like to get to know you and hopefully spend eternity with you as well." Naruto said smiling as Tsunade blushed and nodded making Naruto's smile widen

"_I can't believe this, he managed to bag Tsunade once, and is about to do it again!" _Jiraiya thought "I originally planned to take our Naruto on a training trip." Jiraiya said getting Naruto's attention

"That's great, I'll be able to set things in motion for the Akatsuki, as well as getting some allies for this village. In this realm my counterpart has an arrange marriage to Mei Terumi, and some girls from Kumo." Naruto said

"So you'll go?" Jiraiya asked

"Yeah, I'll go we'll leave tomorrow." Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

**That's a rap! **


End file.
